Commercially available make-up devices are arranged with operator manipulated product delivery mechanisms and storage structures that make it difficult to efficiently advance a liquid product from a reservoir where the liquid product is stored to an applicator. These commercially available make-up devices have been criticized for requiring an excessive number of operator manipulation cycles before the liquid product is present at the surface of the applicator where it can be applied by the operator.